


Uteč!

by ElizabethTheThird



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTheThird/pseuds/ElizabethTheThird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohle je jedna z mých prvních povídek, tak mi nesypejte popel na hlavu, že to není úplně dokonalé! Původně jsem počítala s kraťoučkou povídkou na pár řádků, ale když vidím, co mi z toho nakonec vylezlo... No, do takové SallyPejr mám sice daleko, ale stejně mám po ní pocit dobře vykonané práce! :D</p>
<p>Pokud mi chcete udělat radost, zanechte kudos či komentík, konstruktivní kritika vítána!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uteč!

Dech mi hvízdá v uších, když se ženu dlouhou chodbou. Jednotlivé kroky se na kovové podlaze hlasitě rozléhají, musí mě být slyšet i o patro výš. Zabrzdím smykem, ramenem se téměř otřu o roh chodby. Nádech, výdech. Jak dlouho dokážu takhle zdrhat? Už teď si připadám, že mi musí každou chvíli explodovat plíce. Může nesmrtelný bůh umřít na akutní nedostatek kyslíku? Předkláním se s rukama opřenýma o kolena a lačně lapám po dechu. Za mnou něco bouchne, slyším dusot okovaných bot. Není čas ani na to, ucedit mezi zuby pár sprostých slov.

Nutím své ztýrané, třesoucí se nohy k pohybu. Jako astmatický sprinter se vleču chodbou. Přitom vím, že je to zbytečné. Neuteču jim! Doba strávená ve vězení se na mě podepsala víc, než jsem tušil.

Dupot se přibližuje. Budou se vůbec obtěžovat odvést mě zpátky do cely? Nejspíš ne. Většina stráží na mě má pořádnou pifku, proto byli taky přiděleni k hlídání mé cely. Nejspíš mě oddělají hned na místě a navzájem si potvrdí, že to byla nehoda, že jsem "kladl odpor" nebo něco podobného. Neměl jsem si z ních utahovat, jenže co má člověk jiného dělat, když je zavřený na věky věků?

Podlomí se mi nohy a musím se opřít o zeď. Možná by bylo jednodušší prostě zůstat ležet a počkat na nevyhnutelné. Možná budou milosrdní a skončí to rychle... Jo, až naprší!

Se zaťatými zuby se vleču dál.

Kovové řinčení se najednou ozve i přede mnou. Do pytle, jak se dostali přede mě tak rychle? Teď jsem jako krysa v pasti! Stojím uprostřed chodby, stráže přede mnou i za mnou a připadám si jako kráva vedená na porážku. Ne, líp - jako vůl, protože jsem se nechal takhle hloupě chytit! Vyčerpaně se opřu o jeden z panelů na zdi. Ani si ho nemusím prohlížet, vím, co znázorňuje - Thora, jak bojuje s obřím hadem. Můj bratříček má megalomanský komplex a dělá mu dobře, když může všem dokazovat, jak je skvělý, silný a odvážný. Škoda, že na rozumu mu toho osud moc nenadělil...

Najednou mi pod ramenem něco povolí! Rozpadá se zeď? Ne, když se otočím, vidím, že že se hadova hlava propadla kousíček do stěny a na panelu se otevírají tajné dveře! Musel jsem náhodou zmáčknout nějaký vypínač. No, jak se říká, darovanému koni na zuby nekoukej!

Vchod je očividně postaven pro někoho značně útlejší tělesné konstrukce. Když se vecpu dovnitř, cítím, jak se zády odírám o hrubý povrch. Snažím se ztenčit, co nejvíc to jde a protahuju se dál. Stráže už jsou za rohem, rozdírám si ruce do krve, jak se panicky snažím dostat dál. Uslyším klapnutí a když vrhnu rychlý pohled přes rameno, vidím, že vchod se právě zavírá. Už mě nedostanou!

Zkroucený jako žížala znehybním a neodvažuju se ani nadechnout. Dusot a řinčení sílí, přibližuje se...

...a míjí mě.

 

Jasně cítím každý hrbolek a kámen za zády, když si zhluboka oddechnu. Na chvilku jsem se jim ztratil, ale to nemůže dlouho vydržet. Nedají si pokoj, dokud mě nenajdou; pro ně je to záležitost cti! Můj bratr je schponý zpřevracet celý Asgard naruby; pravděpodobně už s tím začal. Musím se někam zašít a vymyslet, co dál...

Prozatím se můžu procpat na konec téhle chodby - už mě berou křeče do celého těla, jak jsem nepohodlně zkroucený. Podaří se mi se dostat ke dveřím na druhém konci, aniž by moje už tak pošramocená tělesná schránka utrpěla ještě víc. Stačí zatlačit na správném místě a stěna se otevře. Tyhle tajné chodby jsou po celém hradu, pro případ, že by byl Asgard napaden - to se sice ještě nestalo, ale zrovna teď se mi hodily.

Vylézám ze zdi v jedné z komnat. Rozhlížím se a vidím, že stěny jsou vykládané zlatem a drahými kameny, všude je plno krajek a hedvábných závěsů. Očividně jsem se dostal do ženské části hradu. Ale u koho jsem to vylezl?

Rozhlížím se po komnatě a když mi padne zrak na zlatou paruku, pohozenou na dně skříně, mám jasno! Tajná chodba mohla vést kamkoliv, ale jako z udělání jsem musel skončit zrovna u ní!

***

Sif je proti mně umanutá od té doby, co jsem jí ve spánku ostříhal její krásné zlaté kadeře. Při vzpomínce na její hlavu, holou jak koleno, se neubráním úšklebku. Sif tehdy lítala po hradě jako zuřivá fúrie a stěžovala si každému, kdo jí byl ochoten poslouchat. Myslel jsem tehdy, že mě Thor už opravdu zatluče do země, na svou manželku byl dost vysazený, nicméně díky Ódinovi se tak nestalo. Sif dostala paruku, než jí vlasy dorostou a tím to skončilo; naštvaná je na mě ale pořád!

Když uslyším zvuk tekoucí vody, škubnu sebou. Sif se asi zrovna koupe, tím líp, o setkání vážně nestojím. Chci se ještě trochu porozhlédnout po pokoji, když vtom někdo zabuší na dveře a já leknutím poskočím.  
"Paní, můžu dál? Musím vám něco říct!"  
Sakra! Strážní asi obcházejí všechny komnaty v celém hradu. Co teď? Zpátky do tajné chodby? Ne, to nestihnu, navíc bych se dostal jenom zpátky na chodbu, kde by mě okamžitě našli. Sif může každou chvíli vylézt z koupelny a ten trouba za dveřmi toho asi taky nenechá. Tak co mám dělat?

Znovu se ozývá bušení. Náhle mě osvítí záblesk geniality!

"Chviličku, jen co se obléknu," zašvitořím tím nejjemnějším falzetem, jaký svedu. Ve vší tichosti se vrhnu ke skříni a narazím si zlatou paruku pevně na hlavu. Prstýnky vlasů v obličeji mě nutí ke kýchání, ale snažím se to ovládnout. Strážný venku očividně usoudil, že čekal už moc dlouho, protože dveře se začnou pomalu otvírat! Z ramínka ve skříni stáhnu jeden župan a bleskurychle si ho přehodím přes sebe, abych zakryl své umolousané a otrhané hadry. Mezi prsty mi problikávají runy proměny, cítím, jak se mi roztékají rysy obličeje a znovu se formují do úplně jiné tváře, dveře se otevírají víc a víc, takhle narychlo jsem to nikdy nedělal, nevím, jak moc věrohodně to bude vypadat, strážný už nahlíží dovnitř, tohle bude těsné...

"Říkala jsem vám, že se musím obléci!"  
Mladý strážný, maximálně tak dvacet let, zrudne v obličeji, jako by ho polili barvou. Držím si župan přitažený ke krku, aby nezahlédl mé oblečení. Rychlý pohled do zrcadla na stěně mě uklidní. Vypadám přesně jako Sif, vlasy, obličej...  
"Co se vlastně děje, že mi musíte lézt až do pokoje?"  
"Omlouvám se, má paní! Loki bohužel utekl z vězení, musíme ho dopadnout dřív, než se mu povede dostat se z Asgardu."  
"Loki utekl? Mocný Všeotče, doufám, že ho chytíte co nejdřív! Necítím se zrovna volně, když vím, že tady ten zlosyn někde pobíhá..."  
"Nebojte se, má paní, všude máme stráže a jistě ho brzy dopadneme. Povedlo se mu nám zmizet, ale strážní z Asgardu nespočinou, dokud ho nenajdou!"  
Při tom sebechvalném proslovu se musím po straně ušklíbnout. Kdybyste tak věděli...

Najednou se za mnou ozve zavrzání dveří a než se stihnu otočit, nebo jinak zareagovat, stojí ve dveřích Sif. Ta pravá. Zlatoplavé vlasy má ještě celé zplihlé párou a zrovna si utírá obličej ručníkem. Strne ve dveřích, že vypadá jako socha a vytřeští na mě oči. Za sebou slyším hysterické lapání po dechu, strážného to zřejmě překvapilo stejně jako mě.  
Chvíli na sebe s bohyní beze slova zíráme. Ona civí na mě, protože vypadáme úplně stejně. Já civím na ni, protože ten župan, co má na sobě, toho o dost víc odhaluje, než zahaluje. Vládne absolutní ticho.

Jednou mrknu.

Kouzlo se zlomí.

Sif zaječí, až se otřesou hradní zdi a já se vrhám k oknu na druhou stranu místnosti. Dobře slyším zaskřípění taseného meče a ucítím závan vzduchu na zátylku, jak mě ostří jen těsně mine. Našemu strážnému to zřejmě myslí dost rychle, pochopil, že ten falešný jsem já. Meč mi znovu zasviští nad hlavou a já se rychle přikrčím. Když po hlavě vypadávám z okna, v uších mi stále zní Sifin jek.

***

S tím oknem to byl dobrý nápad. Už méně hezké je, že jsem jaksi zapomněl na desetimetrovou hloubku, která dělí mé padající tělo a zemi. Řítím se k zemi jako dělová koule, oči mi slzí z náporu větru a končetiny mi vlají do všech směrů. Snažím se utkat nějaké kouzlo, ale runy jen slabě bliknou a zmizí.

Země se přibližuje! To mám umřít takhle? Sakra, tak to rozhodně ne! Neutekl jsem z vězení, neutíkal před strážemi a neproměnil se na ženskou, abych nakonec skončil takhle!

Přitisknu dlaně k sobě, mezi prsty mi jiskří magické výboje. Už jen pět metrů do nárazu. Kůže mi začíná bublat, jako by se pod ní něco pohybovalo. Čtyři metry. Kosti se mi zkracují a zase natahují, ruce se prodlužují, nohy se mění na pařáty. Tři metry. Lebka se mi zmenšuje a prodlužuje, z kůže mi vyrážejí první pera. Dva metry. Máchnu pažemi a mám místo nich křídla. Jeden metr.

V podobě sokola vyberu ostrou zatáčku těsně nad zemí a vystřelím do vzduchu jako šíp. Otevřu ústa a ze zobáku se mi dere vítězoslavný skřek. Zakroužím v širokém oblouku nad nádvořím a jasně vidím i sebemenší detail všeho, co se pode mnou pohybuje.

Kolem mě hvízdne šíp. Vojáci zřejmě změnili arzenál! Dole stojí nejméně pět lukostřelců a hlavice jejich šípů se blyští na slunci. Příští šíp mě mine jen taktak. Je čas zmizet.

 

Přitáhnu křídla k tělu a propadnu se o kus níž, takže mi další šípy proletí nad hlavou. Prosvištím přímo mezi strážemi a lehce se přehoupnu přes zeď, oddělující hrad od zbytku města. Vojáci se rozběhnou za mnou, ale jsou pomalí, tak strašně pomalí...  
V klouzavém letu se nesu nad městem. Mířím na jeho východní konec, tam, kde nad střechami povlává duhová záře. Duhový most Bifrost, to je moje cesta pryč. Může vést na kterékoliv místo na světě; mě stačí místo co nejdál od Asgardu.

Svým sokolím zrakem už vidím most, třebaže jsem od něj ještě pěkných pár kilometrů. Před ním, tak jako vždy, stojí Heimdal, zlatooký strážce mostu. Hlídá, kdo přichází a odchází a, co si budeme nalhávat, taky mě nemá zrovna dvakrát v lásce. Štěstí, že se ho nemusím ptát, jestli můžu projít.

Vymáčknu z křídel maximální rychlost a svištím si to přímo k mostu. Heimdal stojí uprostřed cesty, ruce založené a čeká. Říká se o něm, že slyší i trávu růst, takže zvěst o mém útěku určitě slyšel ještě než byla vůbec vyslovena. Nikdy nespí, vidí vše, co se na světě děje... Ale není rychlejší!

Když profrčím kolem něj, chmátne po mně, ale je příliš pomalý. Ucítím vzadu trhnutí, jemu v ruce zůstane jedno peříčko, ale nepodaří se mu mě zastavit. Proletím branou mostu a okolní svět vybuchne.

Pohltí mě kaleudoskop barev. Všechno se točí, před očima se mi míhají barevné skvrny, je mi zle, div se nepozvracím. Nevím, kam most původně vedl, můžu jen doufat, že neskončím v ledové pustině nebo v jícnu sopky. Víření barev je už skoro nesnesitelné, mám pocit, že mi žaludek co nevidět vyletí krkem.

Narazím obličejem na něco tvrdého. Vyrazí mi to i ten poslední vzduch z plic, hrozně to bolí, nemůžu se nadechnout, stočím se do klubíčka a lapám po dechu. Barvy najednou zmizí, do zmučených plic mi konečně začne proudit vzduch. Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že může první nádech chutnat tak sladce.

Pořád zamotaný do těsného klubíčka opatrně rozlepím oči. Těsně před nosem vidím něco zářivě zeleného, když se mi povede zaostřit, vidím, že ležím ve vysoké trávě. Pomalu se posadím, lehký vánek mi nadzvedává umaštěné vlasy.

 

Kde jsem se to ocitl?

**Author's Note:**

> Za inspiraci musím poděkovat my-special-story.blog.cz, konkrétně povídce Vězení není pro všechny. Tuhle povídku jsem sepisovala s přestávkami asi týden, často jsem ji proklínala, ale teď, když je dopsaná, se mi nějak nechce se s ní loučit... ;)


End file.
